To LOVE-Ru - Inside Rito's mind
by muumitfan
Summary: Forgot to upload this here quite some time. Rito's friends get rid of a problem in his mind while he's sleeping


It was night time and everyone in the Yuuki residence were sleeping, well expect Momo who was up to her old tricks again. "He Rito will be surprised." Said Momo to herself when she entered Rito's room. Momo then noticed that Rito was really restless in his sleep and wasn't having a good time. "Rito? What's wrong?" Asked Momo but Rito didn't wake up. Rito didn't wake up no matter Momo tried so she gave up and woke up Barry. "H-huh? What?" Said Barry who was half-sleep. "Huh?! Momo? What do you want?" Asked Barry when he was awake. "Something's wrong with Rito." Explained Momo worried. "Thanks for telling me ,but COULD YOU PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!" Shouted Barry when he realized that Momo wasn't wearing any clothes. That shouting however waked everyone in the house and rushed to the room. "What happened?" Asked Mikan. "Somethings wrong with Rito." Explained Momo. "Huh? Hey your right." Said Sairenji when he looked at Rito. Everyone then tried to wake Rito up but it didn't work either. "Something's must be done." Said Kotegawa to everyone. Lala seemed to have a device that can show peoples dreams and uses it. There they see that Rito is being chased by something. "Oh no! Rito's in danger!" Said Haruna worried. "What creature is that?" Asked Barry. "It's an alien that can barge in in other peoples dreams and make them feel unconfortable." Explained Nemesis. "That can't be good." Said Saki while still trying to wake Rito up. "What are we going to do?" Said Run worried. "I know we c-" Started Lala but wasn't able to finish her sentence when Kiroto and Barry stopped her. "No! Your invention will just explode again." Said the two. "What are we going to do then?" Asked Lala who was out of ideas. Barry didn't seem to listen because he was calling someone. "Hello Yukikaze. Yeah it's me Barry. Weren't you inventing something that let's us go to peoples minds and dreams?" Said Barry to the phone. "Yes. And it's now finished." Said Yukikaze happily. "That's great. I'll ask my friends friend to take me to the park and we'll meet there with your invention." Explained Barry. "Uuh sure." Answered Yukikaze before Barry closed the phone. "Alright. Saki can you take me there with your limo?" Requested Barry. "Sure." Answered Saki and they then left the room.  
When they came back with Yukikaze and her invention they immidiately became friends with her. "So you guy's are aliens." Said Yukikaze when they backed away a little. "Yes. We are from this row." Said Lala happily. "Well it's nice to meet you all. Well anyway Barry said that this boy has an alien inside his mind and you want to get it out." Repeated Yukikaze of what Barry told her. "Yes and we want that alien out of there." Said everyone. "Ok i can help with that. First off make it that Rito's in a sitting position, and can someone bring some chairs here?" Explained Yukikaze. "On it Yukikaze." Said everyone. "Just call me Yuki." Said Yuki when everyone was doing what they could.  
After sometime later Yuki was ready to start the process of getting some people/aliens to Rito's mind. "Ok i think we need to get that thing by force so is anyone good at fighting?" Explained Yuki. "Lala, Yami, Mea, Momo, Kirito and Saito are at least." Explained Maya. "Ok are you ready to go there? Oh does anyone else go there?" Asked Yuki. "I want to go there!" Said Run happily. "M-Me too." Requested Sairenji. "*Sigh* I'll go make sure that they won't do anything stupid there." Explained Barry. "Ok just put those helmets on and you guy's are good to go. Oh an if you need anything focus strongly and you guy's are ableto speak for us and we'll be able to change things in there." Explained Yuki. "You're able to do that?" Said Barry surprised. "Yes. I'll explain later." Said Yuki.  
When they got to Rito's mind the noticed many doors in the side. "Huh? Is this supposed to be our mind?" Said Barry surprised. "Oooh Rito's emotions." Said Run excited. "Oh come on Run!" Shouted Barry angrily. "Oh come on Barry i'll just take a peek." Said Run and opened the emotion room. There were many of Rito's emotions and Run noticed that one emotion was in a cage. Everyone else came look too and they heard the caged one speak. "Oh come on please let me out at least now." Said the mystery emotion. "No pervert. We won't let you out because if you do it would be imbossible to get you back there and you'll make Rito do shameless things." Said the other emotion. "*Sigh* Fine fine reason. You win." Said the perverted emotion and shutted up.  
The group then closed the door. "Well that happened." Said Barry surprised. "Hmm that must explain how Rito is such a gentleman." Said Kirito happily.  
They then walk to the next door. "Huh, memories. Interesting." Said Lala excited. "*Sigh* Fine let's go look but not for long." Said Barry. They opened the door and they saw many workers doing their job and taking their books to different places. "Hey where are you guy's going?" Asked Barry when everyone entered the room expect Kirito and Saito. "We want to check these out." Explained Lala happily. "*Sigh* Let's go too." Said Barry to Kirito and Saito. "Hiya!" Said Lala to one of the workers. "Huh? Hey how are you guy's here?" Asked the worker. They explain. "Ok but this is a wrong room." Said the worker. "Hey boss where do i put this memory about Run?" Asked another worker. "Where usually we put them." Explained the boss. "Memory about me?" Said Run happily. "Yes you're correct. But you guy's should go now." Said the boss. They do as the boss says and now really decides to go to the dream door.  
When they entered the room the saw dream Rito being chased by the alien girl. "Ok go finish the job guy's." Commanded Barry. "Alright." Said everyone else who were able to fight but when they tried to stop her they were too weak. "Oh no! Oh right i can contact everyone in the real world." Said Barry.

"Meanwhile"

"Is it going to take long?" Asked Mikan worried. "I'm sure they succeed." Said Yuki. They continue chatting when Barry contacts them. "Hello? Can you do something to make everyone else stronger?" Requested Barry. "Understood." Said Yuki and whispered to Rito's ear.

"Back in the dream"

When Barry stopped contacting everyone he noticed that everyone became stronger and started to fight her. This time the alien girl had no chanse and she was easy to defeat. "Ok ok i understand. I'll stop. I'm sorry." Said the girl sadly. "Nice try." Said Kiroto who was going to attack. "STOP!" Shouted Barry. "Huh? Why Barry? She made Rito see bad dreams." Said Kirito while being angry at the alien. "But she must have had a reason." Explained Barry. "Well tell us." Said Kirito. "Let her go to the real world to explain so Rito can hear her too when we wake him up. There Rito can judge her if he wants." Requested Barry. "Oh fine." Said Kirito. When the girl left the dream Barry contacted everyone to let her be there and asked also how to get out from there. Yuki told them to go to the edge of the dream and jump down.

"Back to real world"

"Huh? Hooray we're back." Said Barry happily when he woke up. Others woke up too and then they woke up Rito. "Huh? Oh hey everyone. Thank you for that." Thanked Rito happily. "How did you?" Asked Sairenji. "I don't know either." Said Rito. When Rito looked around and saw the girl that caused everything and she looked sad. "You must be the one in my dream, right?" Guessed Rito. "Yes! I-I'm so sorry what i did. I'm just so lonely and i don't have any friends either." Explained the girl. "What's your name?" Asked Rito curiously. "I-I'm Rouge." Said Rouge while wiping her tears. "Nice to meet you Rouge. I'm sure your not a bad person so i'll be your friend." Said Rito while smiling. "Thank you! Thank you! I'm so happy!" Said Rouge with a big smile. "See Kirito. If you give someone a chance you'll see that they are actually really nice." Explained Barry to Kirito. "I messed up. Sorry." Apologized Kirito while scrathing his hair. "Huh? Oh by the way who are you?" Asked Rito from Yukikaze. "The names Yukikaze but you can call me Yuki if you want. I've known Barry for a long time." Explained Yuki while blushing. "It's nice to meet you too Yukikaze. I'm sure we will be great friends." Said Rito happily.  
After that everyone returns back to sleep but Momo talks with Rouge and Yukikaze. "I noticed that you two seem to like Rito." Said Momo happily. "Um yes." Said the two while blushing. "Are you going to get them part of the harem plan?" Said Barry suddenly. "Yes!" Said Momo happily. "Ok then." Said Barry and went back to sleep. The two seem confused until Momo explains what it is and the two accept the offer happily and then they go back to sleep.


End file.
